Finally, You and Me
by mikey.the.little.monster
Summary: Kurt has been a single teen living in Lima, Ohio for most of his life. Due to the low self esteem caused by bullying from a certain David Karofsky, he think he'll be alone forever. But that's until he meets Blaine Anderson.


**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of my first FanFiction on this account c: **

**I forget my other accounts, but it's all good c:**

**So sorry if this is written poorly :c **

**Warning: There are some derogatory terms for gays in this chapter. Also, later in the story, there will be Klaine smut, so it's rated M c:**

**Enjoy!**

"Cedes, don't even think of using that! Exfoliate your skin my butt! It made me peel, I didn't go to school for a week." Kurt Hummel was walking down the hall with his best friend Mercedes Jones. They were discussing the highlights of the previous night's sleepover, where they gave each other makeovers."It ruined my entire cleansing nighttime ritual, ugh!"

"I know now, Kurt! That stuff is so gross, like, ew!" Mercedes replied. "I should just call them right now and make a complaint!"

"Oh, I already did. The company just offered me money to keep quiet about the true effects. No money is going to shut my mouth about something like that, it's disgusting that any store would sell that!" Kurt was contemplating whether or not he should sue the company or just start a Facebook campaign.

Abruptly, and quite suddenly, Mercedes started to tap Kurt's shoulder, trying to warn him about who was about to approach. "Kurt. Kurt!" This was urgent.

"What?" Kurt replied. Whenever he needed someone to rant to about all these mistakes in the makeup and appearance business, he was pretty positive that Mercedes was the only person who would actually listen.

"Karofsky, six o' clock.." Mercedes whispered as she pointed behind them. Kurt whirled around and saw David Karofsky striding forward with his shoulders squared, jaw tight and eyes set on Kurt. "What are you going to do?"

"What _can_ I do but try to run? Hurry, let's get out of here." Kurt and Mercedes sped up their walking and tried to lose Karofsky.

"Turn around, gayface!" Karofsky yelled. Kurt tried to walk even faster, but felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Karofsky jerked him around and said, "Where do you think you're goin', huh?" Karofsky had been making fun of Kurt for as long as he could remember while he attended William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio because of Kurt's sexuality.

"David, please, just leave me alone," Kurt said timidly. Kurt was never one to stand up to people, seeing as the snappy remarks and crude bullying usually doesn't affect him. He just shrugs it off, but when it comes to David Karofsky, there's no way of shrugging, well, _anything_ off. David always messed with Kurt and just didn't know when to stop.

"Leave you alone? What, is that a joke?" Karofsky looked at Kurt incredulously as if he were crazy, then barked out a laugh and sneered. "You know, Fudgsicle," he went on, referring to Mercedes' weight problem and race, "You can do much, much better than this." Anger swirled inside of Kurt as he balled up his fists.

Mercedes started to talk, "Listen here, Karofsky. I can pick my friends and I can tell if they are good people or not. I know Kurt is an amazing person and I don-,"

Kurt cut her off. "Cedes, let me handle this. David, we just ask for peace. Please."

"Peace is something that belongs to normal people, not people like you, Hummel." Karofsky strode up to Kurt and picked him up by the collar of his shirt and his cashmere scarf from Lord & Taylors and said right into his face, "I don't like you, Hummel. I don't like you one bit." He set Kurt down and shoved him against the lockers.

"David, stop!" Mercedes pled.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" chanted a crowd of students surrounding the lockers. Kurt tried to run away, but Karofsky stopped him and shoved him up against the lockers repeatedly. Anger and sadness flushed through Kurt, alternating between both before the pain set in and tears rushed to Kurt's eyes.

"Are you crying?" Karofsky asked. "That's so gay!" Karofsky pulled him off of the lockers and pushed him down onto the ground. He spat next to Kurt and said, "You got what you deserve, Hummel." Kurt's mind couldn't wrap around what had just happened. Today was worse than most days, he was crumpled up, crying in the middle of the hallway. The back of his head was pulsing like a heartbeat, and when he reached back to feel around, he felt something wet, which turned out to be blood. This made him sob even harder. Mercedes knelt down in front of him, and a worried look across her face. She led Kurt up and guided him to the girls bathroom.

"Mercedes, I can't do this anymore, I'm about to break. This is just too hard to live with.." Kurt's voice wavered as tears rolled down his cheeks and hugged Mercedes. The embrace started to make Kurt sob, and then he said, "I have to go.. I'll call you later." Kurt burst out of the bathroom and cried harder. As he was staggering to the entrance of the school, he was kicking himself.

Why couldn't he handle the criticism today? He saved the crying for nighttime, when he's supposed to be asleep. Why can't the words just be useless to Kurt, why can't they ricochet off of him like a bullet to a SWAT bullet shield?

Kurt burst through the doors and ran to the side of the school. Still crying, he leaned against the wall and slumped down. He put his arms on his knees and his head on his arms, still crying. He had so many unanswered questions. Why was he born gay? Why was he given this life? What did he do to deserve it? Why do people hate him, especially Karofsky? Sadly, no one was there to answer his questions.

He looked up, stopped crying for a second, then just resumed. The pain was too much to bear. He would miss glee club practice if he stayed outside, but no way in hell was he going back in the school. Not like how he was then.

He looked up again, sensing someone looking at him. A beautiful man was jogging towards him and said in the most beautiful voice Kurt had ever heard, "Are you alright?" Kurt swore he found his guardian angel. The crying didn't stop, but it wasn't so constant anymore. He was staring at the stranger, awestruck.

"I-I'm.. I'm not alright, actually."

"Want to talk about it?" the stranger replied.

"Oh, no.. It involves something I normally wouldn't tell strangers.." Kurt replied. The stranger was probably straight, he had muscles, a strong jawline, defined cheekbones, and a glint in his eyes when he looked at Kurt.

"Well, I'm about as accepting and open minded as they come," the stranger said as he put his arm around Kurt. This made Kurt feel a little better. The stranger turned to face Kurt and outstretched his hand and said, "Blaine, Blaine Anderson. I go to Dalton Academy in Westerville. I was on my daily jog when I saw you here."

Dalton.. Where had Kurt heard that before? It hit him. Dalton was a prestigious school with a huge love of the dramatic arts, singing to be exact. The singers are named The Warblers. "Dalton? Wow.." Kurt outstretched his hand as well and shook Blaine's as he said, "Kurt Hummel. William McKinley."

"Well, wanna tell me what happened just a few minutes ago in William McKinley?" Blaine asked, truly eager to find out what it was that had made Kurt sad.

This made Kurt feel.. wanted. It made Kurt feel extremely good to know someone besides people in his school cared or even noticed Kurt's troubles. Usually, Kurt wouldn't just explain things to a stranger. He'd let them think what they want and leave them be. This time, with Blaine however, words started spilling out of Kurt's mouth before he could control them.

During the process of retelling everything that had just happened, Kurt's tears appeared again. "I just don't think I can live like this much longer," finished Kurt.

"Kurt, that's awful. He shouldn't do that to you.. That's cruel, and love is love. I myself am getting quite tired of people telling us who we can and can not marry. You don't deserve to get what he does to you, it's harsh and unacceptable. Seeing from what I know about you so far, you are a wonderful person with amazing eyes and striking looks, so he's probably just jealous." Was Blaine flirting with Kurt while making him feel better? "That's why I shrugged off the hurt when I came out as gay."

**How do you think Kurt will react to finding out that Blaine is in fact gay?**

**Come back soon to find out c;**

**Review, review, review! I can not stress enough how important it is to review each and every chapter I post, just so I can know if I'm giving you guys good material c:**

**Again, so sorry if it was poorly written or if the paragraphs are formatted incorrectly, this is my first time writing fanfiction in so long, and this is also a new account c: Thank you all so much!**

**-Mikey xx**


End file.
